Recent Auger Electron Spectroscopy (AES) measurements have revealed that the strength reduction found for alumina ceramics after exposure to moist atmospheres is associated with the segregation of calcium (Ca), which is present as an impurity, to exposed and fractured surfaces (grain boundaries). Direct correlation has been found between the magnitude of the Ca segregation and the reduction in mechanical strength for alumina samples exposed to pure steam and steam-CO atmospheres. It is proposed to employ AES and Electron Spectroscopy for Chemical Analysis (ESCA) techniques to investigate the role of Ca segregation in the strength reduction that has been reported for orthopedic alumina ceramics after exposure to both simulated and actual biological environments. The dependence of the Ca segregation process will be determined for typical orthopedic alumina products as functions of temperature, time, applied stress (static fatigue), and aging media (pH, composition, etc.). The nature of the Ca segregation process will be determined and experiments undertaken to reduce and ultimately eliminate the degradation of alumina ceramics during exposure to biological media.